Dick Grayson and The Court of Owls
by MrJits
Summary: What if Dick Grayson was sold off to the Court of Owls by Pop Haley after his parents were murdered, what happens when he runs from the court, will he be an ally or foe?
1. Chapter 1

Dick Grayson and The Court of Owls

Vol. 1 The Gray Son, part 1

* * *

It was a dark night in Gotham city. The flying Grayson's were performing their death-defying act, doing flip's and twisting their bodies around. When all of a sudden then the ropes snapped, Mary and John Grayson fell, their son, Richard, saw it all.

Standing there, he fell to his knees and cried. His parents were dead, gone forever, never to come back. The police had to pull him away from his parent's dead bodies, Pop Haley, the man he considered a grandfather, pulled him away from the crowd, telling him that he was special and that the only reason he was still alive is that the Court needed him, of course being a traumatized 8-year-old kid he did not understand a word Haley was telling him. Once they reached the far outskirts of the circus, Haley whistled. This attracted a mon dressed in a complete black bodysuit with a mask that looked like an owl, its eyes were big glasses. He carried a briefcase with him. Richard, or Dick like he preferred, did not understand what Haley was saying or why he was here, he heard words such as, _Court of Owls, Gray Son, Talon, last one, gullible, trainable, genius, stealthy and acrobatic._

He only understood what was going on when Haley pushed him over to the man and, in return, the man gave Haley the briefcase. He understood that he was being sold off to the man, he started to cry but the man pushed on his pressure point hard and knocked him out cold.

Dick was now 10, it had been a full 2 years since the death of his parents and, finally, he was able to see the world once again but, not as a normal person, but a Talon of the Court. He was on his first mission find and kill Tony Zucho and plant some fake evidence in his safehouse, this was to keep the Court from being discovered by one of its greatest foes Batman.

As he crept up to the man he was stocking, one of Zuchos goons, he pulled out the Court's signature knife and slit his throat. He crept to men to men doing the same to every single one of them. _Finally, Zucho is alone I can kill him in the way of the Court without interference._ He thought to himself. As he crept towards Tony, he slashed out the man's legs and then quickly stabbed the man's stomach and leaned in toward his ear.

"The Court sends its apprentice, the last Gray Son, to kill you Zucho. You should be honoured but, you don't seam honoured," The Gray Son told Zucho.

"That's 'cause I ain't honoured to be killed by this Court," Zucho told Dick, weekly. "Well, you are getting framed for something the Court did so you are going to die, since if we leave you alive, well let's just say that you could … uh, tell everyone about the Court. And if that happens I get punished real bad" The apprentice Talon told his target, and before Tony could say another word, Dick slit his throat.

He planted the evidence, unknowing that that evidence ties Zucho to the murder of the flying Grayson's. 12 minute's after he left, the police arrived to find Zucho and his men dead and a jar of acid that was found on the ropes of the Graysons.

* * *

Dick was now 11, he had been doing small time Talon jobs for the past year, nothing too serious, some warnings of there death if they continued or some small time thug, gang or crook came too close to discovering the Court he would be sent in to finish them off before they could expose them or discover them even more.

The Talon was getting ready for his first big job, killing a cop that a member accidentally told him about the Court. The member was already dealt with probably dead. As he picked up his knives and grappling hook as well as his shuriken, he left the white maze that is the Talon's home.

He ran from roof top to roof top fully decked out in Talon gear, the cop was probably already waiting for him at the precinct, thinking that he would not dare to attack him in public. But boy was he wrong he would attack in public, by killing the public first which in turn would make his killing a private one with a bunch of recently deceased body's scattered around.

Slipping through the air vents, he landed right near a man working at his desk, the man did not notice him, he was saved. He slit the man's throat and gently deposed his head so it looked like he was sleeping. He repeated this process till only the cops who were standing in a circle talking to each other were left. The target finally noticed that everyone was "sleeping" at there desk and grew pale, he knew a Talon was nearby and that he would kill him. He then ran toward the group at high speed and jumped in the air, he threw 8 shurikens at the cops. 5 of them dropped dead. He turned and faced the other 4.

"Beware the court, as they are watching, you cannot kill them, as new ones are always hatching, you can not escape, to them, you are just a thing, beware the court, the ones who are always watching" he repeated over and over again as he cut up the cops one by one and finishing off his target by stabbing his knife through the man's head.

Once he returned to the maze he found a hot meal, his reward for doing a good job.

* * *

He was 12, he was stabbing a criminal over and over again and a hand stopped him from finishing the job and threw him away from the man. He stared at the figure and determined that it was the Batman of Gotham city. The one that the Court hated the most, so that meant he was dangerous and a threat, so he charged in and when the dark knight went to catch him he jumped over him and roundhouse kicked the man in the back of the head. Once he landed he threw a shuriken to his target and it hit, meaning he had succeeded his mission. When he tried to run, Batman ran after me and grabbed my cape and brought me close to him, bad move a stabbed him and try to run away again, being an idiot a tripped and started to fall down the building, his grappling hook jammed. And the goddam Batman came and saved him. He pushed the bat-themed hero away and ran back to base to do a full mission report.

* * *

He was 13, he was now doing full-fledged Talon work, he was a true Talon now but, deep inside of him he knew that he did not belong and that the Court is evil and are not doing the right thing to clean the streets of crime. This doubt inside of him started a while ago when he confronted Batman since then the Court has been regularly fighting Batman. He saw that even when he killed that man and stabbed him, he saved Dick. For that he was grateful. Today was also a very special day, the day his parents were murdered by the Court, he had found out sometime last year and kept to himself about it. 5 year's ago his parent's died, Haley sold him to the court and he became a Talon, 5 years, half a decade, and finally, Dick had just snapped.

He left, and while his story as a Talon is over, his story as Dick Grayson has just begun.

* * *

**A/N: So hey I'm back with a new story, so if you read my other story The Renegade you may be wondering if that story got in anyway cancelled, the answer is no The Renegade is still going strong but I did have a strong urge to write Dick Grayson being adopted by the court of owls, same preminse of The Renegade but insteade of Deathstroke it is the Court of Owls. I hope you enjoyed that first chapter (or should I say issue 'cause of that comic book writing style thing that I got going on) of Dick Grayson and Court of Owls. MrJits out.**

**P.S: As usual I will be putting the time it took to make this chapter possible hear, this chapter took about 2 hours and a half since I started around 11 and finished at 1:42-ish.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dick Grayson and The Court of Owls

Vol. 1 The Gray Son, part 2

* * *

Dick was perched on a random rooftop in Gotham, watching as the Batman was taking out the joker, after he would follow the man to his cave and demand to become his apprentice, even if he had to serve him as a servant.

He knew that Gotham was dangerous, it housed the craziest villains plus the court runs Gotham. So he was playing dangerous hanging out in it but, if his plan worked he would be able to join Batman and defeat the court, simple right?

The first step to his plan was to show Batman his detective skills, then his fighting skills and finally show him his astoundingly stupefyingly amazing hacking skills. Now, the first step figuring out who Batman is simple, right? All you have to do is follow him once he is done patrol and hopes you could figure out his identity. Step two is harder, fighting the jocker, so he would either wait till the clown broke himself out or he could just do it, then he fights the clown using non-lethal force wins over Batman's trust and step three is hacking the Justice League and creep them out till bats figures out that I am an astoundingly stupefyingly amazing hacker.

Finding out Batman's identity was supposed to be simple, follow him to the Batcave but, it turns out that the bat can cloak himself somewhere in the tree's. Now a proper solution can be found for this problem, just do some fancy detective work its that simple. So he pulled up a list of potential candidates and sorted them out into 3 category's, category number 1 is people with lots of money, category number 2, is people with connection's to people with a lot of money and finally, the grand finale, category number 3, people who would steal the tech necessary, and lets just say that category is empty. Now after countless hours of research, Dick managed to pull up a decent least of candidates for the first 2 category's. He then spent day and night to narrow down the list and after 5 days of no sleep, just research, he was exhausted but, he found Batman, a certain Bruce Wayne. Next part, go and find Bruce and have a chat with him in private. Dick's plan was doing perfectly well.

* * *

He headed up an enormous skyscraper that went inside if the clouds. On the top floor, he waited and admired the view outside. The morning sky stretching out with endless clouds in the distance, a couple of skyscrapers were spread out across the endless ocean of clouds, tall and mighty, powerful company's, corrupt, controlled by the owls who were always watching you, didn't the rhyme ring in your head when you fought off the court, _Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send the Talon for your head,_ that cursed rhyme, told threw generations of kids in Gotham most just shrug it off as a dumb little scare tactic but, the smart ones know that is all real, a warning to does who disobeyed them, the rich and powerful. Then there where the blimps up in the sky the police justified them as a searching tool but the smart one knew better just like the rhyme told them, programmed them when they were little, the court is in complete control of everything, your boss's boss is a member and maybe your neighbour to you never know because the court kills all witnesses using one thing to track them, the blimps.

Bruce Wayne entered the room to find something he never expected, an 11 to 12-year-old boy sitting in his chair looking at the view outside deep in thought.

"Who are you," the playboy told the kid, in a slight menacing voice.

"I am just a boy, who wants in on your nightly escapades, that is correct mister Wayne, I know about Batman! " The smiling ebony told him.

"I'm not Batman." Bruce said in a very convincing "I'm innocent" voice.

"Sure, and I'm not a thirteen-year-old boy who discovered who you were by simply using detective work, nope," Dick answered in a very sarcastic manner.

Bruce Wayne looked like he was in deep thought one second and the next he rushed toward Dick and pinned him up to the wall.

"Listen here, _boy _I will not be intimidated into giving you money of any kind, so why did you, who supposedly figured out my identity, come to my office, no, break into my office to tell me that I am the Batman," he growled into the boy's ear.

Dick couldn't believe it he actually pissed off Batman, so he used this moment to give the Dark Knight of Gotham his single demand.

"I would wish to become your disciple, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce looked at the child and thought of all the possibilities, he has detective skills but other the that nothing else that would make him a vigilante he needed brawns, and sofar the boy had shown no physical skill what so ever.

"No, you can not be my disciple you have no worth to me, now leave my office."

* * *

A few days later Joker busts out of Arkham, what a surprise. So, Dick on his almighty glory decides that even do Batman yelled him out of his office because he figured out the big secret, he was going to go in his modified Talon suit and beat up the clown to prove himself worthy.

He found the clown in a warehouse cooking up some laughing gas. The deranged clown had enough of the substance to contaminate the whole city, Dick looked through his utility belt to find just what he needed, a grappling hook and a shuriken. The teenage raven-haired boy jumped threw the skylight, shattering it and turn his back so it was facing Jocker. He fired his grappling hook to the railing's, said grappling hook wrapped around the railing, using the momentum he swung forward towards the Joker by executing a siris of backflips. His dramatic entrance was finished off when he kicked the clown in the face.

The clown prince of crime was laughing, someone else then batsy came through that skylight, someone with style but precision, this was gonna be a fun game for the man. He picked up a knife and charged towards his attacker while laughing more than he would in a while. The small figure dodged all the clown's attacks, a few counter-attacks were thrown into the mist by both owl and clown.

Dick threw a punch at Jockers face but missed his target by a centimetre, Jocker threw a punch towards his ribs but he jumped up in the air to do a flip, his legs connecting with the clown's head. Jocker fell down, getting back up slowly the mentally unstable man ran towards a room in the corner of the building, curious Dick followed the clown inside, only to find that it was all a trap.

"You fell into my trap boy blunder, HAHAHAHAH!" The clown laughed as he brought down the crowbar on the boy.

Dick had enough of being beet around, he remembered the first time it happened.

* * *

_A nine-year-old Dick Grayson walked inside of the brown padded room, he didn't like leaving his _room_, it wasn't really a room but more of a cell to hold him captive, but he had been forced to when a shadowy man told him to._

_He was supposed to do some training he didn't want to do their version of training which involves fighting and pain with a lot of misery. His version of training involves flying around on the trapeze wire, the adrenaline flowing threw his body but now, there was only fighting and pain, no happiness or joy. Today's training session was supposed to be with a new instructor called Wiliam, he had a reputation as one of the worst Talons there where._

_Training began normally with Wiliam, doing some warm-up drills to get his muscles ready, but when training started he wished he had his normal teacher, Lucas, back._

_Wiliam was unforgiving he charged in as soon as the match began, he punched Dick over and over again, Dick tried to block but every time he did it was contracted with another punch or kick. When the boy fell down he kept punching over and over again until Dick would fall unconscious. During those sessions, Dick vowed that he would never be defeated so easily and be beaten to a bloody pulp ever again he was going to fight back until he died trying._

* * *

When the crowbar was coming down again for another hit, Dick extended his arm out to catch the weapon and when he did catch it he turned around and punched Jocker as well as stealing his crowbar. He jumped and uppercut the clown in the face sending him sprawling toward the ground. At that moment the Batman emerged from his hiding spot and approached the young vigilante.

"That was impressive enough, I will allow you to become my disciple but, on one condition," Batman started to say, but was caught off by an eager Dick.

"What is it ?"

"I will tell you if you stop interrupting me every time I speak to you. As I was saying my only condition is that you have to tell your parents about all of this" the big bad black bat told Dick.

"Well… um … that's kinda … um … a problem" a sadden Dick Grayson told a curious Bruce Wayne.

"Why is that ?" Bruce asked in a gruff voice, but Dick could hear the curiosity radiating out of that voice.

"You see … my parents … are eh …. 6 feet under and have been for 5 years" he told Batman.

Batman looked sympathetic towards the young adult in front of him, suddenly he remembers he doesn't know the boy's name.

"What is your name and how old are you ?" Bruce asked Dick, this was a Bruce question as it was said softly with no intent to interrogate.

"My name is Dick Grayson I'm 13 years old and have no family left, why is this relevant to this conversation, I just want to learn from you not get to learn my personal life." The ebony boy dressed in a modified talon suit said.

"I was thinking, how would you like to come live inside of the cave for now since you most likely don't have shelter and that I'm gonna be teaching you, you could really use it." The bat said.

"Um … sure, that sounds like a good deal" the adolescent said.

* * *

In the Batcave Batman made Dick sit down to have a talk about his origins, he tells him his life story, including his encounter with the man, but Batman was understanding of Dick, knew that the boy had been forced into doing all these things against his will.

Bruce walks him threw a plan so that he could live with him, to not alert the court of his presence, via blimps in the sky or the publicity his adoption would gather. The plan itself would be simple, he Richard Grayson would attend, Gotham Academy for a proper education. For living arrangements, it gets a little tricky for the execution, see Dick couldn't be seen inside of the manor so when no guest is around, he would hang around the manor, but when guest were inside, then he would head down to the cave.

Dick loved the cave, he spends most of his time down there figuring stuff out for bruce and doing crazy amounts of break throws. He had advanced training with the owls in numerous engineering subjects, he also developed a knack for code, he was considered the best hacker inside of the court, which is saying something.

Dick was going to be starting School in a thew week but for now, he could have fun developing new technologies cracking complex codes and designing completely new security systems that were the top of the line.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm back. Its been I while since I've uploaded on but hey I'm back. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever posted in my life, and took me so long, rewriting certain scenes took me ages. Some ideas where scraped while others I tried to develop bu otherly fail in every way to make it interesting. Also, the dialogue, I always struggled with it but the early draft it was horrible, this was the scene were Dick confronts Bruce: ** ** "Um… excuse me but you are sitting inside my chair, could you get off it, now," the playboy told the kid.****"Ah mister dark and broody himself coming over to see me, who is currently sitting in your chair and knows your deepest secrets of them all," the ebony told him.****"What is my secret then, boy," Bruce asked.****"Well, you see, I know about your nightly excursions as The Goddam Batman, took me a will, like, a long while, 5 days and nights to find it, but still, I found you," the ex-talon said in a dramatic voice.****" . . !" He yelled at the acrobat who jumped out of the man's way and went down the elevator, smirking. Yeah, not that great of a scene and I had no idea of what to do but I fixed and made so much better in my opinion.**

**Anyway onto my explanations of somethings and my plan for the future of this story. Point number 1 I want to make about his story, the technologies that the court of owls posses is very advanced so I will be using some cool Syfy future stuff like nanites. Future of this story, with my brain that runs threw basically a new scenario for a completely new story every other day, I like this story the second-most, why, well because its a court of the owls' story that I personally like, but that comes second to an awesome story idea I had about Dick Grayson being completely raised by his parents inside of the court of owls, completely deprived of all emotions, he is given to Batman as a gift, he is also ridiculously overpowered in fighting and all forms of technologies, this is my goto fic idea/scenario when I have nothing else to do or I ran out of all of my other ideas. **

**Why didn't I pick this other fic idea if it was my number one, well this one isn't complicated at all, I came up with the idea after I published the story so yeah, simple. I also couldn't remake the current story around this idea because I would have to redo the whole thing and fixe a lot of stuff. Now, why am I bringing all this stuff up, well that's because this story has a unique twist for a Grayson court of owls fic that I had to have something original in my current fic, why well because of the way the story was heading it sounded like your standard court story so I spiced things up by adding the advanced technologies, Dick leaving to find Bruce, and his leaving environment is also something new, all of this is also all to my knowledge.**

**What to expect next chapter is Dick getting his Robin suit made, going threw software and hardware breakthroughs, as well as preparing to go to school, the magic of origin story flashbacks and the debut of Robin all in the next chapter.**

**P.S do you guys have any suggestions for YJ or Batman fics for me? I really need something new fresh and addicting for me to read, anyways please review and give me your thoughts on this chapter positive or negative it doesn't matter. Give me some constructive criticism so I can improve my story. **

**2,738 words. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! **


End file.
